


Eleven Hours Ago

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [5]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Eleven hours ago you had your whole world.**WARNINGS: mention of suicide!**





	Eleven Hours Ago

Eleven hours ago you began your little study session, although as you fully predicted before you sat down you've spent almost all eleven of them staring at his lips. He licks them a little, and sometimes pokes his tongue out to the side when concentrating.

Eleven hours ago you go to kiss those moist pink lips, and hear he sigh behind you; meaningful and deep. You sucked and nipped and hear a moan with pushed you to bite a little harder. You surely made him bleed.

Eleven hours ago your best friend put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Eleven hours ago you cried a river and forced yourself to tell Todd. You cried in each other's arms before you had to leave him to his own mourning.

Eleven hours ago you lost your favourite teacher too. A best friend. The greatest thing to ever happen to Hellton.

Eleven hours ago you punched Cameron in the face. He deserved it. And it helped, a little, with the rage and the mourning process.

Eleven hours ago you and the Dead Poets held your own memorial to him, your lover and best friend. And you cried your last tear.


End file.
